The Center for Alzheimer's Disease Research (CADR) is a multi- disciplinary unit based at the College of Physicians and Surgeons of Columbia University and involving the Schools of Medicine, Public Health, Nursing and Arts and Sciences. It also has major components at the Burke Rehabilitation Hospital, Cornell University School of Medicine, The Harlem Hospital Center and the New York State Psychiatric Institute. The CADR maintains a well-characterize population of patients with Alzheimer's Disease (AD) as well as a large community based population of normal elderly. It provides diagnostic services, serves as a resource for tissue, cells and DNA from AD and control patients, and attempts to educated both health care providers and the community about AD. Its major research avenues are epidemiological, cell biological and molecular biological with developing research in caregiving. Based in Manhattan, the CADR serves a multi-racial, multi-ethnic community with sizable number of minority patients.